


Weevil and the No Good, Well, Maybe Good, But Definitely Interesting Day

by ladybug218



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Weevil share a moment after the events of Rashard and Wallace Go To White Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weevil and the No Good, Well, Maybe Good, But Definitely Interesting Day

“Did you and Logan have a lover’s quarrel?”

Weevil slammed his locker shut and turned to glare at Veronica. “Me and Echolls workin’ together was a one time thing,” he said. 

“A one night stand? But I really thought you two had potential.”

“V,” he said, making it clear by the tone in his voice that he wasn’t playing games.

She dropped the faux innocent smile. “Seriously, Weevil, what the hell happened to you?”

“Nothin’ you need to worry about.”

“Too late,” she said, fixing him with a determined stare.

He looked around. The halls were full of people who appeared to be minding their own business as they made their way to their classes, but he knew better. The minute he started telling Veronica about how he was betrayed, everyone would fall silent and the whole school would know. 

Veronica surprised him by grabbing his hand and dragging him in to the girls’ bathroom across the hall. She checked the stalls and shoved the door stop under the door to keep anyone from interrupting them.

“What the hell?”

“You obviously weren’t going to talk in public, so spill. Who hurt you?” 

Weevil sighed. He could tell by the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she was genuinely concerned about him, not just looking for gossip. “I found out who was working with the Fitzpatricks.”

“And whoever it was beat you up?” she asked.

He nodded. “It was my whole gang, V.”

If it hadn’t been for the sting of betrayal and humiliation, Weevil would have laughed at the shocked expression on Veronica’s face.

She blinked a few times and finally managed to spit out, “Jesus, Weevil, you’re lucky to be alive.”

He shrugged. “I guess so.”

“What do you mean you guess so?”

“V, the only thing I had goin’ for me was my reputation. How long do you think it’ll take for word to get out that I was overthrown?”

“So what are we going to do?”

Confused, he asked, “About what?”

“Restoring your reputation,” she said simply.

“Oh no,” he said. “We aren’t doing anything. If I decide to do something, it’ll be on my own. I don’t want you getting mixed up with this.”

She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m already mixed up in it,” she informed him. “They hurt you and they killed Felix and tried to set Logan up for it.”

“Don’t worry about your boy,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t take the fall for a crime he didn’t commit.” 

“And who’s going to make sure you don’t get hurt again?” she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Weevil gave her a curious look. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that she was making a move. But he did know better and he knew that if Veronica was going to move on from Duncan, it would be with Logan, not with him. “I can take care of myself,” he finally replied.

She took a step closer, her hand still on his arm, and looked up to meet his eyes. “But you shouldn’t have to.”

“V,” he said. He’d never thought it possible to convey such a mixture of emotions in one syllable.

The kiss was over before his brain was able to register that it was happening. He looked down at her, stunned, and she was wearing that satisfied little smirk that always graced her face when she thought she got one over on someone. That wouldn’t do.

Without thinking about it, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in again, crushing his lips against hers. When he felt her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. 

He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her with a grin. She was still wearing the smirk, but somehow, he didn’t care anymore.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked, all business like again.

“Plan for what?” Damn that girl always managed to confuse him.

She rolled her eyes. “Getting back at the Fitzpatricks and the PCHers for what they did.”

“V, I meant when I said I don’t want you getting mixed up in this,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“You’re going to need help. I promise I’ll stay behind the scenes.”

He gave her a look that plainly said he knew her better than that as the bell rang. “We’ll talk about it later.”

She smiled. “You want a ride home after school?”

“I’ll meet you at your car.”

“Have a good day,” she said, brushing a quick kiss to his cheek before walking out of the bathroom.

He shook his head as he followed. He wasn’t sure if good would be the right word, but it was certainly shaping up to be interesting.


End file.
